This invention relates to a method of solubilizing iodine in an aqueous medium and to an antiseptic composition containing iodine dissolved in an aqueous medium.
Because of its aseptic action, iodine has been used for various applications such as germicides and antiseptics. Since, however, iodine is hardly soluble in water (solubility: 0.29 g/1000 ml at 20.degree. C.), it is necessary to use a solubilizer to form an aqueous iodine solution. Known such solubilizers include polyvinyl alcohol and poly(vinyl pyrrolidone). These solubilizers should be used in conjunction with an alkali metal iodide, such as KI, serving as an auxiliary agent or an stabilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,925 discloses a monomer having the formula: ##STR2## The monomer is used for forming a copolymer which is utilized as an additive for synthetic textile fibers in the capacity of anti-static agents, humectant dye-receptors or stabilizers. The monomer is described to be usable for forming homopolymers.